


Even My Dad Does Sometimes

by le_chat_vilain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's final thoughts before he passes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even My Dad Does Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is odd, but all of my stories are inspired by a particular song, and are titled to match.This one is Even My Dad Does Sometimes by Ed Sheeran. Give it a listen, I promise you won't regret it. I was listening to this song and had just watched BOTFA, and it just really spoke to me and so I started writing and this came out! 
> 
> This is my first drabble uploading to AO3 so please go easy on me lol

He’d known from the moment he laid eyes on her. The way she fought, her spirit, her quick wit, and her stunning beauty; he knew she would be the only woman he would ever love. She was without equal, among elves, men, dwarves, or even hobbits.

If only he had been able to love her for longer.

Who cared if they were from different worlds? Hearts do not discriminate in such ways. He would have moved heaven and earth for her, to see her smile and hear her laugh. He would have fought the Elven King himself for her freedom, just so they could have been together.

If only he’d had the chance.

Could she have loved him? Would she have moved the mountains and changed the course of the rivers? She had saved his life twice, and here she was doing it all over again. Of course she would have. 

If only it wasn’t too late.

As the pain spread through his body he turned to her, silently saying the words he had never had the courage to before. The agony of the steel in his chest paling in comparison to the breaking of his heart as he watched hers shatter before him. Feeling the cold fingers of the beyond clawing at the edge of his consciousness, he closed his eyes, and tried to block out her strangled cry. Releasing his grip on his mortal life, he was thankful for having met her, for having loved her however briefly. Thankful for the way that love made him feel alive and complete.

If only it had been enough to save him.

_Don’t be afraid, Tauriel._

_Get up. Fight._

_Live, for the both of us._

_I love you._


End file.
